


Hiccup

by heda_af



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_af/pseuds/heda_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa, studying, and one of them gets a series of hiccups. </p><p>Or, </p><p>where Lexa gets a series of hiccups and gets a bunch of her sentences interrupted by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup

They are on the third hour of studying, sitting side by side on their bed, leg on top of the other while reading their respective books. 

Clarke is on the last topic of the subject that she needs to study when she was startled by a brief, sudden movement from the other woman. 

"Are you okay?" Clarke asks, breaking the 3-hour silence that sat in the room. 

Lexa opened her mouth to answer but another hiccup came through that caused the blonde to giggle. Lexa places the book aside, stands up from the bed and makes her way to the door.

"Hey. I'm sorry." Clarke quickly apologizes before Lexa has even opened the door. 

"It's o–" *hiccup* Lexa curses her hiccup in her mind. "-kay."

She opens the door and made a beeline to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of cold water and drank it. She waited for a solid minute to make sure that it's completely gone. When she returns to their room, Clarke's books are sprawled out everywhere and Clarke is busy with her phone.

"It says here that you should drink a glass of water while your thumbs cover your ears-" Clarke narrates without looking up to Lexa.

"It's fine." She interrupted her, causing the blonde to look up at her. "I'm fi-" *hiccup* "-ne." She grunted, Clarke chuckles. 

"As I was saying," Clarke resumes, looking back to her phone. "You cover your ears with your thumbs and try to get the glass to your lips by using your pinkies and drink it." Clarke finishes, looking back to her girlfriend. 

"It's ridiculous, Clarke. I won't -" *hiccup* "do it." Lexa states as she started to gather Clarke's books. 

Before Lexa could even stop her, she's already out the door. Lexa sighs as she continues to collect the blonde's books.

"Lexa!" Clarke calls out from outside of the room, probably from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Lexa yells in reply to the blonde while she sets Clarke's books neatly on the bed.

As she steps into the kitchen, her hiccup made her presence known, which draws a chuckle from her girlfriend. 

"There's noth-" Lexa stops as she was rudely interrupted by yet another hiccup. "-ing funny, Clarke." Lexa scolds her with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry, Lexa." Clarke tells her. "Anyway, it says here that it works most of the time. So," Clarke places a glass of water in front of the taller woman. "Do it." 

Lexa looks at her, skeptical of what her girlfriend is asking her to do. Her cool and calm demeanor breaks as another hiccup makes her flinch.

She shrugs, sighs, and presses her thumbs on her ears and tries to carry the glass as Clarke stated. Trying several times and failing miserably, she puts her hands up in surrender and says;

"I'm-" *hiccup* "-done. It won't work, I told you it-" *hiccup*"-s ridiculous. Fuck this-" *hiccup* "urgh." She slams the counter. 

"You're so cute." Clarke mutters, shaking her head, smiling.

She got on her phone once again. After a good minute she turns off her phone and opens a cupboard, searching for something.

*hiccup* "What are you looking for, Cla-" *hiccup* "-ke?"

"Just, uhm." Clarke reaches for a container holding sugar in it then places it on the counter. "Can you get me a spoon, please?"

Lexa obeys and hands the spoon to the shorter girl.

"Just what are you try-" *hiccup* "-ing to do now, Clarke?" Lexa asks suspiciously.

Clarke ignores the question and scoops two tablespoons of sugar and mixes it with the water. She stirs it until she sees no sugar particles on the water. She then positions the glass in front of Lexa. 

"Really?" Lexa asks, punctuating her question by a hiccup.

"Really."

"No way-" *hiccup* "I'm not a goddamn alien fr-" *hiccup* "-om MIB to drink that sweetened wat-" *hiccup* "-er." Lexa tells her.

Clarke just stares at her, face blank. After, maybe 6 hiccups, Lexa grabs the glass, mumbling 'Fuck it' under her breath. After 3 small gulps, she sets the glass down.

"Good enough?" Lexa asks with a knowing smirk on her lips.

"Yeah." Clarke says as she tugs Lexa to their room. 

Clarke removes all the books from their bed and transfers them all to the table. 

Lexa just stands there, observing her hiccup. Once she's convinced that it has already disappeared she moves under the blanket and keeps it open for Clarke to move under it too.

Clarke obliges and scoots closer to the brunette. She kisses her on the lips and rests her head on her chest. 

"Good night." Clarke says as she snuggles closer to Lexa.

"Good night, Clarke." Lexa replies and kisses her on her hair. 

Lexa is just starting to sleep when another hiccup courses through her body. Clarke, startled, immediately sits up and looks around the room. Lexa places a hand on Clarke's shoulder, calming her.

"I'm sorry for wak-" *hiccup* "-ing you up. It's just this stup-" *hiccup* "-id hiccup won't give up." 

"It's-" *fake hiccup* "-fine." Clarke mocks. 

She narrows her eyes to the blonde which causes for the shorter girl to laugh. 

"I know one last thing." She announces as she gets up from the bed.

She moves towards the table and tears a small piece of paper from a notebook. She wets the paper in her tongue and looks at her girlfriend. 

"What are you-" *hiccup* "going to do with that?" Lexa asks, curiosity getting the better of her, she sits up.

"Nothing." Clarke answers nonchalantly as she walks towards Lexa's side of the bed.

Clarke climbs the bed, straddling her girlfriend's hips. Lexa takes the clue and lies on her back. Clarke captures Lexa's hands and pins it over her head using the hand without the paper in it. Then, she notices Lexa's eyes, dark – dilated. It turns on Clarke but she's a woman on a mission so she leans in to kiss her which could have had happened if Clarke didn't press the wet paper on Lexa's forehead.

"What?" Lexa asks as she frees her hand off of Clarke's grasp to remove the paper on her forehead.

"No. Don't." Clarke stops her hands midway. "My mom used to do that when I have hiccups." Clarke explains.

"I don't like this, Clarke. I look stupid." Lexa pouts looking up to her forehead as if it'll help her to see the paper on her forehead.

"No. You. Look. Adorable." Clarke punctuates every word with a peck on her girlfriend's lips. "And besides, I think it's already taking its effect." Clarke says, still on the brunette's hips. 

That seals Lexa's mouth; she observes her breathing and heartbeat. She counts from 1 to 100 and back just to make sure.

It is gone.

Clarke shakes her head with a smile and moves away from her girl's hips only to be stopped midway by a hand grabbing her arm. 

Lexa switches their position in one swift motion, as she's now on top of her. 

"Since you've got that stupid hiccup out of my system, why don't you allow me to give you something and continue what you started earlier?" Lexa husks into Clarke's ear.

"Gladly." Clarke answers back.

~

They are now snuggled into each other’s arms, clothes absent, Clarke's head rests on her chest and Lexa's hand stroking Clarke's golden tresses.

As their breath evens out Lexa opens her mouth to ask something;

"Clarke?"

"Yes?" The blonde responds. 

"When you said that your mother used to do that to remove your hiccups," she stops. 

The blonde hums, urging her to continue. 

"Does she climb your hips as well?" Lexa questions.

Clarke, surprised by the question, faces her girlfriend with wide eyes. 

"What? No. What the hell, Lexa." Clarke states, clearly disgusted by the question. 

Lexa stares at her seriously for a good 5 seconds then bursts out, laughing. Clarke narrows her eyes at her; she reaches for a pillow and throws it to her girlfriend. 

"Okay, okay." Lexa stops laughing. "You should've seen your face when you tur-" *hiccup* "-ed. Fuck." 

It's now Clarke's turn to laugh.

"What-" *hiccup* "-ever." She says, rolling her eyes as she moves out of the bed and tears a small piece of paper from the same notebook. She soaks the piece of paper on her tongue and presses it unto her forehead.

Clarke just watches her as she repeats what Clarke did earlier. Moments after pressing the paper on her forehead a hiccup breaks the silence and Clarke started laughing again.

Lexa grunts and tears another piece of paper and hands it to Clarke. 

"Karma." Clarke chuckles. 

The blonde wets the paper on her tongue and sets in on the brunette's forehead. 

"My baby's so cute." Clarke compliments as she brushes their noses playfully.

Lexa pouts.

"I am not a baby and certainly not cute." She states as she lies down beside the blonde. 

"Whatever. Good night, baby."

"Good night, Clarke."

That night, Lexa sleeps with a smile on her lips and a paper on her forehead. 

~

The morning after: 

Lexa is in the kitchen, eating the breakfast she made for both of them when she searches for "cures for hiccups" in her phone. What she saw surprises her.

"Clarke!" Lexa calls out to her girlfriend who's inside the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Clarke responds as she pokes her head out of the door, hair soaking wet. 

"That thing with the wet paper on my forehead last night," she stops looking up to the shorter girl.

Clarke raises an eyebrow for her to continue. 

"It says here," she continues looking back to her phone. "That it's for babies.

"Oh. Yeah. I told ya, you're my baby." Clarke winks at her and continues her bath.

Lexa was left in the kitchen, smiling and impressed by her girlfriend.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> It's kinda long that it was supposed to be.
> 
> I don't know if you noticed but the story should've been done when they first tried to sleep. But, I can't let it finish without a grumpy-cute Lexa. So yeah. 
> 
> I know, some people stop whatever they're saying when the hiccup attacks but I don't so I just based Lexa on that. 
> 
> The methods of curing hiccups are not proven or anything. All I know is that the wet-paper-on-forehead are for babies. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> I kinda made a Tumblr account and I MIGHT do prompts. I'm still thinking about it. But, yeah. You can talk to me on Tumblr: heda-niehaus. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! x


End file.
